


She came to me on roller blades

by mollywatson



Category: Orphan Black RPF
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Filming, Flash Fic, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian, Liminal, Romance, Sapphic, Shy, coy, f/f - Freeform, tv runner, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollywatson/pseuds/mollywatson
Summary: Night shoots, liminal spaces, romance blossoming over coffee
Relationships: Tatiana Maslany/Reader
Kudos: 2





	She came to me on roller blades

She came to me on roller blades. In her audition, I wondered if anyone else was as blinded as I was. I fetched her coffee for several weeks, collecting her grateful flashed grins and stowing them in my jacket, next to my chest. There was always a second, at least, for her to look at me before someone called for her attention again. Everything was always moving, but she knew how to pause. "Where's yours?" she said once, at some time in the morning that you only share with foxes and a crew you won't know in six months. Later, we drag the dregs in order to stay in each other's company, suspending the moment, steam rising between us, a smoke signal in the middle of the American diner. We walk quickly against the cold, quietly buzzing, boots clopping in a way that means we don't have to say it. I show her where mine is at some time of the night that I now only share with her.


End file.
